


And I love you

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	And I love you

“We’re not doing so well. I wonder how long until my job is on the line.” I sighed, staring at the team board, trying to make sense of what I had just put onto it. Mona was here trying to cheer me up, but it was not working. Sadly, nothing could lift my mood.

We needed to start winning games and it needed to start now.

“It’s nearly the transfer window, surely they will allow you to buy some more players. What happened to the money from the Götze transfer?” Mona perched on the edge of my desk and put her hand on top of mine. It was a comforting gesture, but again, it didn’t help.

“I wouldn’t know who to buy, and who would join a team in this position?” I sighed, turning to look at her. “I am a complete failure as a manager, how do I turn this around?” I gestured to my iPad screen which had the current Bundesliga table listed.

“You’re charismatic, you can sell this club to whoever you think you need. Marco will be back and playing again in January as well. Things are looking up.” She was struggling for things to say, I could tell.

“My players keep getting injured and it is not getting any better.” I sighed.

“That is true, but at least there are no international breaks coming up to worry about.” She walked around the desk to my calendar which she flicked through. “All the team needs to do is win the next few games to give them a boost. I’m no expert but the games coming up are against smaller teams, easy to beat teams.”

“Thank you for trying to help Mona, I really do appreciate it. It can’t be much fun being with such a grumpy old man.” I looked down at the desk, trying hard not to be so down on myself, but my career and my team were both hanging in the balance, the hope of a legion of fans on my shoulders. I couldn’t fail them.

“You’re not a grumpy old man, but if you were you would still be MY grumpy old man, and I love you.”


End file.
